The Saint Beasts' Chronicles: Book 1
by Aydsa Floros
Summary: Heaven is restless and the Saint beasts have been chosen. Zeus is hiding something but nobody knows, so the Saint beasts have set out to find answers for all the hidden secrets surrounding Heaven and Hell. This is a story of truth, betrayal, pain and joy.(ON HIATUS)
1. Intro: The beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Saint Beast characters, plots, or anything. Some of you may recognize sections as something out of the anime episodes or OVAs. Don't worry; I still do not own anything that comes from there (it's a pity or I would've my evil way with the character now…MUA HA HA!)**

**Anyways, I plan to finish the whole story of the Saint Beasts from the anime till the end, so I'll have 2 use the existing ideas and build on it but, by no means, are the ideas OWNED by me (except maybe the parts that I've created)… Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S… main (m/m) couples are **_Rey x Luka_** and **_Shin x Judas_

_**Oh...and pleasee review :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The beginning<strong>_

_At the dawn of time- before the creation of the universe- there was nothing. Everything was engulfed in this infinite black darkness; there was no life, no light, and no air. There was nothing but a black dark void with no beginning and no end. Then, light appeared, this light was the creation of the universe and the birth of God. _

_Decades, centuries, millenniums passed and God grew_ _lonely, so he created Heaven and Earth. In heaven, there were gods and angels. God created angels with his blood and by infusing his breath with love. They are endowed with immortal life, and are blessed with God's divine protection. _

_On earth, God had created humans and beasts and they loved maintaining the balance of their world. Zeus, the God of gods, acknowledged humans and permitted them to live of their own free will. _

_As time passed, however, the angels gained emotions and started disobeying Heaven's system that Zeus created to maintain the balance of the universe._

_Lucifer, one of the three archangels, started having forbidden impure feelings, thus causing the seven deadly sins and the darkness of the universe to consume him. _

_With the ability to manipulate darkness, Lucifer revolted against Zeus and the war between Heaven and the creatures of darkness started. The war escalated and Zeus, having seen enough pain and suffering, exiled Lucifer and all the creatures of darkness from Heaven. The angels watched as Lucifer's pure white wings turned black, and soon he forged a paradise for all impure souls, Hell._

_The betrayal of Lucifer and the abandonment of Gabriel affected God deeply as the three brother angels were his first ever creations. It was common knowledge amongst all life in Heaven that these three archangels were the ones with Zeus' deepest affections, and blessed with powers akin in strength to a god's. _

_For years the angels mourn for their kin; the betrayer, Lucifer and their comrade, Gabriel, who abandoned them in the darkest hour, however, the missing presence of their hero, Michael, who fought against his blood brothers for the sake of Heaven, left the biggest scar in the angels' hearts. _


	2. Prologue: Fateful meetings

_**Prologue : Fateful meetings**_

_Beautiful._ The first and only word a person thinks of when their eyes lay upon this divine, holy sanctuary. The landscape was lit brilliantly during the day, and during the night; it was painted with rich shadows, giving the mountains, fields, bushes, trees, rivers and seas the most extraordinary colours. Hills of lush, vivid green rolled unbroken like a verdant sea, and shafts of sunlight penetrate the wispy clouds causing the remaining droplets of water to flash and illuminate in the light with crystalline fire. The pure blue sky spreads as far as the eye can see, and the constant sounds of chirruping, rustling and whistling could be heard in all corners of Heaven. But, the most stunning sight to behold was the Palace. The Palace that sat on top of the highest mountain was a white, roman-styled dome; with thousands of pillars supporting the structure and upon each pillar perfect, proportioned carvings of all creatures imaginable were delicately engraved. It was the place where only gods and the most privileged of the angels lived.

In Heaven all angels knew one another, some as friends through socializing and most as subdued but constant presences in the back of their minds. The bonds of friendship and love amongst angels are created when paths cross, and these meetings, however fleeting, bind the fates of these angels together. But, some meetings can affect the course of destiny forever…

* * *

><p>The commotion and the excitement of the ceremony that took place today could still be felt in the air, as angels of all ages and sizes walked about in their new adult bodies. Shin exhausted and unused to these types of atmospheres, found a distant, isolated spot under a tree. He decided to take his new harp there to be made. Settling under the shade of the tree and holding the knife in one hand, he carefully shaved the arched base of a harp, adding more detail to the wooden form whilst enjoying the feeling of the wind combing through his hair and hearing the water rush over the rocks on the riverbed.<p>

He shaved the wooden harp with one last stroke, held the now finished harp up towards the sky, and relished in the satisfaction of being able to accomplish creating his very own instrument.

"Now all I have to do is fit the strings." He gently exhaled as he laid his head back and relaxed his body against the giant, comforting yew tree, taking a moment to enjoy the peace and serenity of the surrounding landscape along with all its natural wonders.

But the moment the wind gently blew across his face, he felt another two presences close by. Whipping his head towards the area where he felt those presences come from, he saw two angels; one with long blond hair coloured black at the tips with striking green eyes, small face and body features, and clad in a white long-sleeved robe. The other one, about a couple of inches taller than his companion, had short brunette hair with the strangest eyes (his left eye, red and his right eye, blue), and was wearing a blue sleeveless robe that emphasized the colours of his eyes.

Shin stood up when he received friendly smiles from these two angels.

After minutes of awkward silence Shin started the conversation, "If I am not mistaken, you two became adult angels on the same day I did. I saw you in Zeus' shrine."

"I noticed you, too. Your light blue hair was very striking." The brunette angel replied.

"Thank you very much." Shin gratefully thanked him for the compliment, as not a lot of angels noticed him due to his lacking and almost unnoticeable presence.

Then the blonde angel turned around and remarked, with a slightly shocked expression, to his companion, "Eh, you really saw him in the shrine? I didn't notice him at all..." and exclaimed in mock pain when his companion, without warning, whacked him.

Shin, seeing this display of childishness, chuckled.

"My name is Shin."

The brunette angel turned away from his glaring friend and replied, "I'm Goh."

The blonde angel, who was growling moments ago, turned to face Shin and energetically said, "I'm Gai. Nice to meet you!"

Not long after, all three angels found themselves conferring like old childhood friends. Shin and Goh were both sitting under the shade of the giant yew tree relaxing, whilst Gai was kneeling on the riverbank gazing at his new adult reflection, when Goh's curiosity got the better off him and he asked as he pointed at the strange device in Shin's hands, "What's that?"

"A harp. I've always enjoyed strumming it with my fingers… so now that I've become an adult angel, I thought I would make own for myself."

Hearing the whole conversation between Goh and Shin, Gai also became intrigued with the strange device. He was interested, partially because he was already bored from looking at his new reflection and turned around to gain a clearer view of the strange device.

Gai excitedly exclaimed, startling the two inhabitants under the shade of the tree, "Eh! When you're done with the strings, play something for us."

"It would be my pleasure." Shin smiled shyly, happy with the thought that he had gained two new friends, and couldn't wait to introduce them to his childhood friend, Rey.

* * *

><p>Standing on top of a high hill gazing down at the angels gathered in the plaza, with the wind billowing around him and the grass rustling beneath his feet; Luka suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to stretch his pure white wings, and let the wind gently skim through every feather.<p>

Without hesitation, he released his wings and felt them emerging gently from his back, and the sensation of utter freedom was felt in every pore of his body as the rippling muscles in his wings extended in the wind and each feather was caressed by the wind's gentle touch. He exhaled a sigh and felt all the strain and exhaustion from today's celebration leave.

Unbeknownst to Luca, in the trees behind him, Rey stood there nervously with conflicting emotions of desire and excitement at meeting another angel with wings, and the gnawing anxiety of making a fool of himself in front of his fellow kin. So, he gathered all his courage, clenched his fist, and took a deep breath.

Forcing his uncooperative voice to work, he nervously said, "You have such beautiful wings."

Luka was startled to hear an unfamiliar voice, albeit softly, complimenting him and turned around; standing there was a beautiful angel- the most beautiful he had ever seen- with violet hair and deep pools of magenta for eyes, he was dressed in a red sleeveless robe with red arm guards, which were longer on one side and shorter on the other, and wore a tiara fringed with red and gold colours. But the thing that stunned Luca most were his feelings; the unknown feeling of deep connection with this stranger and the overwhelming thrum of excitement coupled with bursts of fluttery happiness.

Overwhelmed with these new, puzzling emotions and the desire to find out this beautiful angel's name, he asked, "And you are?"

He watched as the angel introduced himself. "My name is Rey."

"I-I've always watched you swoop down from the hill to the plaza." Rey stuttered and paused before saying, "um…I have wings too."

He was shocked, no, utterly swept away, when Rey turned his back to Luka and gracefully extended his golden wings. They were like the radiant rays of sunlight, warm and comforting to look at and stunning to behold as each feather was sculpted with pain-staking perfection. Having lost all signs of coherent thought, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"They're beautiful."

Rey blushed, tiny stains of pink appearing on his cheeks, and shyly replied.

"N-No…not as lovely as yours."

"My name is…" Luka started, preparing to fully introduce himself to this lovely angel when Rey quickly interceded.

"Luka…right?" Rey timidly asked.

Luka raised an eyebrow, shock and surprise evident on his face. "You knew my name?"

"Yes," Rey replied, turning his head towards the landscape before their eyes and taking a few small steps forward till they were standing a short distance from each other. "But I couldn't quite bring myself to talk to you. When I became an adult angel, I was blessed with these wings. Then I thought that I finally had an opportunity to speak with you…"

"And so here I am..." Rey slowly finished, turning his head towards Luca waiting to see his reaction.

Luka stood there stunned from the confession Rey just made, and shocked at the realization that there were other angels, besides from Judas (his childhood friend), who would admire and want to become friends with him.

He smiled fondly and addressed the angel in front of him, "Rey."

"Yes?" Rey nervously muttered.

"Tomorrow, let's soar up there together." He finished, lifting his head up to stare at the pure, blue sky.

A look of pure elation lit Rey's face, making him look –if possible- more breathtaking and radiant.

"With pleasure, Luka."

* * *

><p>There was a cool breeze whistling through the tree branches outside. The light of the moon poked through in splotches onto the rocks and pine needles scattered throughout the forest. The sound of crickets chirping and the night critters scurrying about can be heard throughout the forest. In his small cottage, leaning against the simple yet unblemished wooden-framed window sill, Judas felt his body slowly relaxing as the strain of the day finally caught up with him, leaving him mentally and physically fatigued. Today was an extremely exhausting day for him, from rescuing Pandora to talking to Zues about the increasing negative behavior the other angels are starting to exhibit; he was stretched to his maximum capability. Sighing, Judas gazed into the red liquid in his goblet when a niggling thought made itself known, <em>I wonder what's happened. I don't hear the harp tonight<em>.

Turning his head to gaze outside, he pondered, _I always used to hear it after sunset_.

_So…Why? Why isn't there any sound tonight? _Closing his eyes, Judas debated whether or not going out and finding the reason for this absence of the enchanting melody is the wisest thing to do.

After a while, he decided to take the chance. Putting his goblet down on the sill, Judas strode forward, grabbed his cape and fastened it on as he hurriedly followed the direction the music lead to using his memory.

As he neared the end of the small stony path, he wondered, _does the musician's house lie on this path? I'm very curious. _When Judas reached the clearing, however, his initial yet mild feelings were nothing compared to what he felt when he laid eyes upon the mesmerizing scene before him.

He didn't know what it was that captivated him so deeply. Maybe, it was the pristine lake stretched upon the lush, green layer of grass with the moon's reflection bouncing of the crystalline surface of the water. Or maybe, it was the way the flexible branches of the trees around him swayed in the gentle breeze. Then again, maybe it could be the green-haired angel sitting under a giant oak tree with an expression of the utmost peace on his breathtaking, lithe face.

With a rush of excitement coursing through him, Judas appeared from behind the tree the other angel was sitting under, and the angel turned around as if he heard Judas' thoughts. Then as Judas' cool blue eyes met molten amber eyes, a jolt of electricity ran through them both. Gasping under the assault of his feelings, Judas stared at the beautiful angel before him, noting that the black long-sleeved robe and elbow-long teal hair made the angel-if possible- even more beautiful.

Overwhelmed by deep sense of intimacy with this younger angel, Judas dazedly asked, "Who are you? What is your name?"

Astonished by the intensity in Judas' tone, Shin stood up and replied, "I'm Shin."

"Shin?" Judas said the name, and realized that he instantly liked the feel of Shin's name against his tongue.

"Who might you be?" Shin softly inquired, snapping him back to reality.

"I'm Judas."

"Judas?" Shin remarked, surprise palpable on his face.

"So, you're Judas." A small, warm smile spread forth when Shin observed the strong, amazing angel before him. The striking nape-long red hair and purple sleeveless robe made the angel even more breathtaking and awe-inspiring in real life than the rumors gave credit for. The most stunning thing to Shin was not Judas' physique, but the stunning pools of blue filled with a deep intensity that left you feeling naked and totally exposed.

"I have never seen your face, but I have heard your name spoken many times in the past."

"Really?" Judas replied, shocked at the revelation that so many angels knew him, assuming that his only childhood friend is Luca.

"Yes. I'm very glad to be able to meet you." Shin stated; voice filled with so much sincerity that it caused Judas to smile fondly at the younger angel.

The harp that Shin was holding caught Judas' attention. "Were you the one playing the harp every night?"

"Yes." Shin lowered his eyes, suddenly feeling shy to let Judas know about his talent.

Taking a few little steps towards Shin, Judas warmly said. "I open the window each night to listen to that gentle melody."

"Was it a nuisance?" Shin worriedly asked, glancing away.

"My clumsy strumming…" Shin anxiously trailed off.

"No." Judas interceded, stopping Shin from further degrading himself.

But before Judas could finish his sentence, Shin sneezed. Shin stood there, a shiver about to start to wrack his body when he found himself cocooned in a warm feeling. When he opened his eyes, Judas was standing inches from him, with both hands on Shin's shoulders holding down the cape Judas had just placed on him.

"The wind is chilly tonight."

"It's alright. I'm fine." Shin further protested, worried that the older angel would get cold.

"Just put it on." Judas gently admonished.

Pulling the purple cape closer to himself, Shin muttered a quiet "thank you".


	3. Chapter 1: Restless Heaven

**Chapter 1 : Restless Heaven **

Shin sat alone in the field of Farik contentedly strumming a mindless tune on his self-made harp whilst his mind was wandering a million miles per second. The field of Farik was astounding up close with beautiful blood-red roses blooming over every surface and the rich but light fragrance of honey hanging in the air. Looking across the field Shin shivered, the color of the roses and its perfection should have made him feel relaxed instead it brought out an unexplainable sense of dread. Sighing, he stopped playing as his mind started to fill up with morbid thoughts.

"Lately Heaven has been restless."Shin murmured, finally giving voice to his suspicions.

"The Great Deity has divided all angels into different ranks: high, medium and low. Our endowments and even where we live are different. Why would the _he _do this if he knew that it would increase the discrimination amongst angels? Why would _he _want more jealousy and hatred to be created?"

He bit his lips nervously and stared down at his hands, he knew something was wrong in Heaven but what could he do? Merely voicing his thoughts and instincts could brand him as a traitor. Even though he knew something had to be done, doing it and bringing Zues' attention to the issue would be pure suicide.

Lost in his own thoughts, Shin didn't hear Goh approach from behind him.

"Zues is our _Creator_; he created us with his love and Heaven was built as a holy sanctuary for us. We can't possible understand the_ Creator's_ mind. I believe that there is a good intentional motive behind all this."

Rearing from the shock of hearing Goh speak from behind him, Shin breathlessly replied "Gosh, you scared me there!"

Looking at Goh, his brother-by-vow, Shin saw the well disguised warning and worry in Goh's eyes. "Shin, you shouldn't be saying things like that. Leave it alone."

"Goh-niisan…but don't you think it's weird?"

"I mean, Why would he do all this?...making a new rank of angels, the Saint Beasts, and then nominating higher ranking angels like us to be in this category. Not to mention the ability to control all creatures of the earth bestowed on the future angels of this rank. I can't imagine what would happen to the humans who disobey Zues..." Shin muttered under his breath.

Gazing across the landscape Shin whispered the one question that constantly plagued his every thought. "Is this _really_ love?..."

"Shin!" Whipping his head around he stared at Goh, who looked like the epitome of anger and worry rolled in one. He flinched at the anger radiating off the angel in waves, even though he knew that the anger was not directed at him but is a product born from Goh's worry, he felt uncomfortable and guilty.

"I'm sorry Goh-niisan…" Shin nervously replied and the feeling of guilt returned ten-fold, aware of the fact that this time he probably pushed the other angel too far.

Sighing heavily, Goh placed his hand on Shin's shoulder offering a silent apology for raising his voice. "Shin, I care for you like my own brother so I'm worried about you. I don't want something bad to happen to you. I don't know if I am powerful enough to protect you when that time comes."

"I'm sorry..." Shin shamefully apologized.

"It's okay as long as you understand." Goh said as he smiled and gave Shin's shoulder another reassuring squeeze.

"I'm going to find Gai for training practice." Goh called out as Shin watched him walk away.

Running his hand through the long strands of his hair Shin laid down in the middle of the field of Farik, mentally exhausted from his disagreement with Goh. He breathed in the fragrance of sweet, exquisite honey in the air and felt himself drift off with his precious harp clutched in his hand and dangerous, traitorous thoughts whirling in his mind. His last thought as he fell asleep resounded in his mind.

_What would Judas think about all this?_

* * *

><p>Judas was walking on the uneven path heading away from the training grounds when he suddenly sensed Shin's presence nearby. Walking in the direction of the tug, Judas realized he was heading towards the field of Farik and smiled. If Shin was not at home you would find him at someplace secluded and quiet, where he would constantly play his harp. He knew that Shin had an affinity for finding these types of places and knew that the lithe angel saw beauty in everything and appreciated it. One of the things Judas loved about him was his ability to care and selflessly love. He knew that finding these characteristics in a person nowadays were very rare.<p>

But Judas was shocked when he arrived there to find no visible sign of the green-haired angel.

"Shin?" he called as he stood there waiting for a reply.

"Shin?" he called out again. No reply.

His anxiety was mounting as every minute ticked by. Nothing. Not even the barest of sounds.

"Shin?" he repeated, desperate to find the younger angel. Without a second thought he strode down the field, scanning for any sign of the younger angel.

On the verge of desperation Judas passed the other angel's hiding place under the long, tall flowers without even realizing it. Moments later, he returned to the area and finally spotted Shin's limp body amongst the flowers, completely relaxed. Relief flooded him at the sight, nearly paralyzing him with the force of it.

Judas walked quietly over, took the harp out of Shin's loose grip then knelt down to stroke back the long, stray strands of hair that had fallen over his lover's face. He gathered his lover's smaller frame in his arms and gently cradled him against his chest. Shin moaned softly in his sleep and for a moment something warm, soft and gentle bursts in Judas' chest and he leaned down and pressed his lips tenderly against Shin's pale temple.

"I hate it when you scare me like that." He whispered against Shin's hair.

Pressing his face into Shin's hair, Judas sat there trying to slow his rapid heart rate. After a while he was calm enough to finally think. It should not have come as a shock when Shin did not reply since Shin was one of the heaviest sleepers he had ever come across, but it did. Judas realized then, in that moment, while holding Shin close to him, his hand unconsciously rubbing tenderly against his back, he realizes it and it shakes him to the core. He has fallen hard for this gentle angel and it hurts, yet he craves more of it, this sweet pain that makes his chest ache in the most amazing way.

He has loved before, he loves God, he loves his fellow angels and he loved his dead biological family, at some point more and some less. Judas has loved. But now, sitting here with Shin in his arms, he realizes that all those kinds of love were nothing compared to the powerful, aching love he feels for Shin. It makes him stagger and he has to close his eyes for a moment. His mind was numb with shock but his heart felt at peace with the new-found fact.

The feeling makes him ecstatic but at the same time terrified to death. It leaves him feeling complete yet broken at the same time. Tucking Shin's head under his chin, he realized that the legends regarding love were true. It was said that if an angel ever experienced true love then their love is the undying love of soul mates. No one in heaven knew about this except Zeus, but Judas knew, along with Luka and Goh. This knowledge was kept from angels because of its sheer power. Love in its purest form was the most powerful force of all. Not even time, death or destiny can tear it apart; nothing can tear asunder the bond between soul mates.

Judas shivered with dread and he clutched the smaller angel even tighter. He knew that possessing the knowledge about the well-hidden legend was risky but now it was nothing compared to what he discovered; Shin was his soul mate. As he turned and gently stood up with Shin cradled in his arms, he vowed never to let anyone except his current rag-tag family know about this. Judas was mentally preparing himself to tell Luka and Goh about this as he headed towards Rey's house for tonight's dinner gathering.

* * *

><p>Judas just walked through the threshold of Rey's house when two pairs of eyes turned to stare at him.<p>

"Good evening Luka, Rey." He greeted them as he stood at the door.

"Judas-san, welcome…" Rey cheerfully replied but trailed off as he saw Shin cradled in Judas' arms.

"Did something happen to Shin?" Rey asked with a voice heavily laced with concern and started to head towards them when Luka placed his hand on Rey's arm.

"No, I just found asleep in the field of Farik and we all know that waking Shin up is impossible. He wakes up whenever he feels like it." Judas was touched by the concern he saw on their faces for his teal-haired angel. He was grateful that Shin had Rey as a friend when they were younger because he knew that Shin was a very reserved and quiet soul, who tended to spend his time alone and not make friends if nobody took the initiative to make friends with him first.

"Oh thank god! I was worried something bad happened…" Rey exhaled and Judas saw mirror images of relief flicker through both Luka and Rey's eyes.

He felt a small smile tug at his lips at the sight of Rey and Luka's clasped hands. He gave his childhood friend, Luka, a knowing smirk. Judas was aware of the fact that Rey and Luka were soul mates, as his best friend came to him and told him his suspicions at the near beginning when they both met Shin and Rey.

"You can place Shin in the spare guest room upstairs." Luka replied as he gave Judas an icy glare that could have made the toughest angels wet themselves. However, Judas knew better. He knew that underneath that icy, powerful and reserved exterior there was a gentle soul inside.

"Thanks." He chuckled.

"I'll come back down to help you prepare dinner in a while." Judas gratefully told Rey.

"It's ok Judas-san, take your time." Rey said with a knowing gleam in his eyes and a rueful smile.

He turned and headed up the stairs and opened the door of the guest room Luka indicated. The room was small but not too small that it was stifling; the size was perfect and comfortable for one person to live in. In the farthest corner of the room was a small bed lined with pristine, white linen sheets and a demure, plush pillow. Behind the bed, there was a window that took up half of the wall, positioned perfectly so that the rays of sunlight entering reflected off the surfaces of all objects at the right angle, causing the room to illuminate with breath-taking beauty.

Smiling at how the room perfectly reflected the same hidden wonder inside his lover's soul, he gently laid Shin down the plush mattress and covered him with the white linen covers. He turned around when he heard a throat being cleared.

"How is he?"

"He's such a strong empath that all the things happening in Heaven lately is taking a toll on him..." Judas replied.

But he was slightly startled when Luka suddenly asked him, "Did you finally find out if he's your soul mate?"

Judas nodded in confirmation.

"Being with him feels as though I've returned to the past."

At Luka's surprised expression and soft intake of breath, he knew he hit a sour mark for all angels.

"Back to when I believed there was no end to paradise…" Judas softly reminisced as his chest filled with melancholy and regret. He remembered the times where all angels were equal and all life was regarded with utmost respect. A time when there was no malice or jealousy between angels, only love. A time before Lucifer was banished from Heaven and God was all-forgiving and understanding.

After a long stretch of tensed silence, Luka's eyes sought his and he asked, "Are you worried?"

"Yes…right now Heaven is restless."

"There's no doubt. Anyone can see that."

Judas sighed, running his hand through his ruly mop of crimson hair as pain and grief clash within him. "The discriminations increase every day and more problems arise. The separation of angels into ranks only creates more jealousy and hatred. The purges of disobedient angels are also getting more and more frequent."

"Not to mention tomorrow's nominations for the positions of the Saint beasts." Luka softly mumbled.

"It's true that they're trying to stir up needless jealousy. Do you think the Great Deity is testing us?" Luka muttered as he turned from his musings to stare into Judas' cool blue eyes.

"Perhaps he purposefully created the ranks to see if we would still have faith and love."

Staring down at Shin's serene expression, Judas answered, "I guess that's it."

"But I just don't understand it..._Why_ stir up all this mess?"

"Leave it be for now, Judas." Luka warned. "You know it's dangerous thinking these thoughts, and now it's not only us in danger. We could put Rey and Shin in peril if we do something wrong. Our friends and other innocent angels could be dragged into this if we're not careful."

"I'm sorry." Judas apologetically patted Luka's shoulder.

"I unconsciously say what's on my mind when I'm with you."

"Likewise…I was having similar thoughts so I stopped you." Luka admitted as he smiled ruefully at his more outspoken and reckless friend.

"Yeah, I know." Judas bitterly chuckled.

The best friends, smiled at one another and started to head downstairs to help prepare dinner for tonight's gathering when they heard voices and booming laughter.

But before Judas left he turned around and leaned down to place a kiss on his sleeping lover's lips.


	4. Chapter 2: Division of ranks

**Chapter 2: ****Division of ranks**

Shin leaned on one of the long, strong pillars supporting the structure of the Holy Palace. Looking around he saw thousands of angels from all corners of Heaven gathered here and the urge to hide from the swelling mass of bodies became overwhelming. Trying to calm himself down, Shin thought back to the reason for this strange behaviour and realized that there was no apparent cause. For as long as he could remember he had always felt uncomfortable being surrounded by people. In crowds he always finds himself bombarded by vivid images, sounds and powerful feelings so intense and disorientating that it makes him stagger. Shin rubbed his temple when an intense migraine started to form and turned around, fully prepared to find another more desolate area…but was stopped when he slammed into a mountain of muscle. It took a moment to realize that the angel he slammed into was wearing purple robes.

"I've got you."A deep, soothing yet familiar voice said above him, and Shin looked up to meet the molten blue eyes of his lover.

"Judas." Shin softly murmured and immediately relaxed when the angel enveloped him in a smothering embrace.

With an arm still around Shin's waist, Judas gently tilted Shin's chin and their eyes met in a heated, loving gaze. "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?"

Shin dropped his head and gazed at his feet, instantly reminded of the nauseating things he's been feeling and seeing lately. "Nothing's wrong."

Shin looked up into his lover's eyes as Judas placed a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. Shin knew that Judas doubted him but was too noble-hearted and kind to force him to talk about something he would rather avoid.

"You know that if anything is wrong, you could always talk to me. I will always love you, no matter what."

Shin's breath caught in his throat as his heart threatens to swell and fall right out of his chest. It doesn't matter how many times in the past three years Judas claimed his love, every single time is like the very first confession. Every single time it has the same staggering effect on Shin's heart and never fails in making him blush beet red like a virgin.

"I love you too, Judas."

Judas smiled. A full dazzling smile that radiated utmost joy and love, and Shin was hit again by Judas' breath-taking beauty. A smile that Judas reserved only for him and a smile that he forever wishes to protect and preserve.

Then out of nowhere, Zeus' booming voice resounded across the vast hall.

"Welcome, my dear angels!"

Every being standing in that hall snapped to attention and quickly knelt down. All their focus was pinpointed on Zeus sitting on a throne that has miniscule, perfect engravings of all the beings of the universe. The throne looked alive and the strength radiating from it was shocking, but it seemed more diminished compared to Zeus' imposing figure. Zeus had a sharp but masculine face that radiated power and strength, his white, slightly curly hair fell to his knees, softening the cold, dead look in his amber eyes. The thing that scared Shin was not Zeus' power and strength but the piercing cold emotions radiating from him. He knew that emotions could twist people inside and damage them beyond salvation, and was afraid that Zeus had become emotionally unstable, if the situation in Heaven was any indication.

"Today we are here to celebrate the nomination of the Saint beasts. This is the highest rank an angel can achieve. The ones nominated have earned this title through unwavering commitment, dedication and their powerful sense of justice."

Zeus stood up to his full 6 foot five height and announced, "Amongst my twenty highest ranking angels I'll now read out the names of the six who will be chosen to become the Saint beasts…"

The air –as suspected- became even more heavily laden with suspense and pent up nervousness. The gigantic room was dead silent as everyone held their breaths in fear that even breathing could disrupt the fragile but insanely tense atmosphere. Nobody dared to breath, move or even blink. Every eye in the room was fixated on Zeus' figure as they prepared for the inevitable results. Seconds of eerie silence passed, though it seemed like a lifetime, Zeus finally said, "Judas, please rise."

Suddenly all the eyes that were fixated on Zeus whipped around to land on Judas. Shin flinched from the onslaught of emotions pouring from their stares but Judas' gentle touch calmed and dampened the painful barrage.

After a moment, Judas rose, and the instance he did, amazingly, the hall went even more still and silent. It was a given; he was gorgeous and well-respected. The way he walked and carried himself, you knew you were looking at strength, virility and rippling soul-singeing heat. But there was more to him than just what you felt and saw. It was the calm you felt in his presence and the way the laugh lines in the corners of his eyes deepened when he smiled. Judas took in pain and confusion or anger and rage and breathed back trust, soothing calm and quiet. Judas' heart was like a steel mountain, it was unmovable and his deep-seated righteous personality made him an ideal leader with valuable but rare qualities.

Judas strolled to the dais, completely unnerved by the probing stares of the audience. He moved fluidly for such a big, towering figure, his body graceful and powerful at the same time. Shin was sure that people watched him constantly, utterly spellbound.

"Luka." The crowd watched in awe as the quiet, reserved but dangerous angel walked towards the platform. Unlike Judas, Luka was a more reserved soul but was as deadly and dangerous as any angel when needed to be, maybe even more so.

"Goh." The audience cleared the way, giving them a wide berth, as the two high ranking angels walked towards the dais. The awe and admiration was so palpable it could have been sliced with a knife.

And the list carried on with Zeus calling out, "Gai…Rey."

Shin was ecstatic when Zeus called out Gai and Rey's names, especially Rey, because he knew that his best friend is very insecure about his value and constantly doubts himself. He was also extremely happy for Gai because he, without a doubt, knows that the cheerful, lively angel and Rey fully deserve these privileged positions.

Shin smiled as he watched his friends walk towards the other newly-elected Saint beasts. Gai was walking with subtle bounces in his steps and a great big smile plastered on his face, Shin was sure that if Gai smiled any wider, his face would surely split in half. Rey followed behind, his steps a little more graceful and nervous, but the most noticeable thing was the bright flush on Rey's cheeks and the small, dimpled smile tugging his lips.

But in his ecstatic state Shin didn't notice that Zeus called out his name and kept on watching along with the stunned, gossiping audience, until everything went quiet. Shin was bewildered and confused at the silence until he noticed that the crowd created a circle around him. Shin gasped when he realized that he missed Zeus calling out his name. He was paralyzed. Shin knew that he had to eventually join the others on the dais but was too shell-shocked to do so. He frantically looked around, searching for anything familiar to help ground him, and felt the tension, panic and nervousness leave his body in a breath when his amber eyes met Judas' stunning blue ones. Smiling at his concerned lover, Shin hastily headed towards where Judas was standing.

On the dais standing next to Judas' comforting and supporting presence, Shin realized his mistake. Now that he's standing in front of the crowd he felt the hatred, jealousy and anger rolling off them so strongly that it threatened to knock him down. Shin was so engrossed in the positive feelings that he overlooked the underlying ripple of such negative emotions. He glanced at Judas, wondering if he instinctively noticed the negativity coming off the audience, and saw the frown and forehead creases on Judas' face. He instantly knew that Judas felt the hostility too. Shin knew that this was a bad omen for Heaven; this amount of negative emotions was not supposed to be present in this realm.

* * *

><p>Everything became engulfed in a blinding white light, and then all the angels found themselves re-located to the main hall. The crowd broke into chaos. Immediately, Shin heard shouting and yelling coming from different groups.<p>

Shin softly gasped, digging his palm into his forehead, and trying to ease the migraine just starting to form. As if brought by Shin's thoughts, a grounding presence appeared behind him. Strong, familiar arms circled his waist, and Shin's smile turned wide. Judas was amazing. He knew Shin well and even after three years together, Shin was still astounded by this mind-blowing feat.

Instead of demanding him to be happy, his soul mate let him be sad. Judas understood that he laughed when he was nervous and coughed to cover the noise. He could follow Shin's very train of thought, got his jokes, and had an uncanny talent for finishing his sentences. Judas always knew when Shin needed to eat even before he did and never made him come up with dinner suggestions. Judas knew when Shin wanted to be held and when he wanted to be held down. Judas also brought up random subjects to pull attention from him when he got upset and kissed him, always, like it was both the first and the last time Judas would ever see him. Judas understood when Shin told him to go away that it actually meant Judas should stay and fight, just as he knew that some days Shin needed to be all by himself.

Shin was really very lucky, and was internally grateful for whatever forces brought Judas to him.

Shin's happy reverie was interrupted when he heard a sharp, furious yell, "How can I accept this!"

Whipping his head around Shin saw Karil and Saki, high-ranking angels, heading towards him and his group of friends. The anger rolling of Saki was off-the-charts and so stifling that all Shin wanted to do was walk away from the inevitable confrontation. So, Shin was grateful when Karil grabbed Saki's hand, effectively stopping him.

"Calm down, Saki. This is Zues-sama's decision. We have no choice but to follow, right?"

Saki turned around, and snapped at Karil, "Are you fine with that, Karil?"

Whirling around, Saki glared at Kira and Maya. Shin saw intense rage and hostility in Saki's dark brown depths.

"Why were those mixed-blood chosen and not me? Doesn't that seem strange? Are they better than ME!", Saki screamed and raged. Hatred and disgust laced Saki's every word. The tension was visible in every gesture and line of his body. They were negative emotions, so raw and pure that Shin felt like hurling.

He didn't really know why the other angels kept on targeting Maya and Kira, in Shin's eyes he saw the love, kindness and inner strength that these two half-blood angels have, and their boundless capability of forgiveness and love. He didn't understand why the other angels were so bothered by the fact that the brothers were half-blood.

Shin, personally, loved the two angels and enjoyed their entertaaining company. He knew that his group of friends also felt the same, and Shin knew that they would do anything to protect and support them. And sure enough, he saw Luka, Rey, Gai, Goh fanned out around him and Judas, with Maya and Kira behind them, protected from any other aggressive acts. Shin smiled. He knew he could trust his family of friends with anything, he knew that they would always have each other's back.

Shin gave the two brothers a reassuring smile. Maya was a small, lithe angel with ruly, shaggy copper-brown hair, striking green eyes and around 5 feet 4. His structure was smaller than most angels but Maya has a strong spirit. However, his innocence causes naivety and gullibility that could be dangerous for the younger angel. Shin liked Maya a great deal because of his light-hearted, easy-going nature, just like his friend Gai. Kira, however, is a darker, more sarcastic character with shoulder-long blond hair and the same striking green eyes. His distrust in other angels is extremely powerful, born due to being treated as an outcast and being bullied throughout his life. Shin also knew that the Kira was very protective of his younger brother, obsessively so sometimes, but not without good causes. And he knew that they were inseparable, whenever and wherever Maya is, Kira could also be found nearby or by his side. Shin was happy for them; he knew that whatever happens, they would always have each other.

On the verge of becoming sick from the merciless onslaught of such negative emotions, Shin was extremely relieved when Karil interrupted Saki's raging triad. "Enough, Saki!"

It was quiet for long minutes, and when Judas suddenly broke the tension and silence, Shin would have startled if Judas had not moved his arm before he spoke and put it around him, drawing him tight against Judas' side.

"What about it? What's wrong with being mixed-blood?" When Shin looked up, he saw anger in Judas' normal kind, blue eyes.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves judging others this way!" Judas' voice suddenly turned cold, daring others to protest.

As expected no one did. Everyone loved and respected Judas; his accomplishments are legendary throughout all realms and they all saw him as their leader. So when Judas spoke, the room turned silent. Instantly all the other angels' expression filled with guilt and shame. They knew that Judas was right, but was too blinded by their negative emotions to fully comprehend the consequences of their actions and words.

Turning around, Shin ran his hands up and down Judas' biceps in a soothing pattern, hoping to ease the fury and grief he saw flickering in Judas's molten eyes. He knew that Judas was restraining himself, and knew from the tense set of Judas shoulders and the subtle clench of his jaw that his lover was beyond furious- he was livid. Shin laid his head on Judas' chest, contentedly listening to the soft beating of his heart and basking in the warmth his lover's body radiated. Slowly but surely, he felt Judas relax.

"What will Heaven become if all of you compare yourselves like this?", Judas' voice reverberated throughout the silent hall. The disgust, disappointment and remorse in Judas' voice was so intense it made goose bumps form over every inch of his skin, and Shin was sure that the angels Judas are addressing are feeling the full force of the emotions.

He squeezed Judas' hand and tried to convey his love and support to his lover. Shin knew that Judas loved Heaven, not exactly Heaven, but its occupants. Judas loved the angels of Heaven and considered them his people. Shin knew that Judas is very protective of all life. Every life is important in Judas' eyes even the smallest, most insignificant life. Some might think that Judas is simply egoistic and arrogant but Shin knew better, he knew that this is Judas' true nature. The truth was so obvious-Judas was born a natural leader. Shin knew it because Judas did not lead with terror or ignorance but with pure respect and trust. In his opinion, Judas is the greatest leader Heaven will ever be blessed with if his lover is given the chance to flourish, but unfortunately, under Zeus' reign it will never be possible.

He felt a hand caress his cheek and he looked up to meet Judas's eyes. Heaven is slowly being corrupted, and evil has somehow found its way into this holy realm. Shin knew it was only a matter of time before Heaven reaches its turning point, but by then it will be too late- for what? Shin had no idea…but he felt it deep within his soul. Something horrible was going to happen…something _beyond anyone's imagination. _


	5. Chapter 3: The choice to leave

**Chapter 3: The choice to leave **

Judas found out just moments ago the decision Kira made of leaving Heaven when he was called abruptly to placate the rampaging Maya. Judas was shocked at the sight that greeted him when he came to try and clam Maya. 'Shocked' was an understatement because he came to find broken rocks, uprooted trees and bodies of disturbed spirits lying about. The destruction that Maya wrought was so irreparable and horrid that it shocked him to the core. Judas never imagined that Maya could have done it; he always believed that Maya was a sweet, innocent soul, without an evil bone in his body. But seeing his grief and anger, Judas understood. He understood that emotions could cause people to lose control and do things they might regret later and knew that, even though angels were said to be perfect pure beings, they were still capable of negativity and destruction.

Judas tried to reach the crying angel, and in return, got pelted by pieces of ragged rocks and debris that littered his body with injuries. But it was worth it. Judas loved the little fiery sprite and was willing to help Maya even if help was not asked for.

* * *

><p>Judas winced slightly at the cuts and bruises littering his body, but didn't let go of the small body clutching him tightly. The heaving sobs coming from the younger angel made his heart ache at the pain his friend was going through. He stroked Maya's hair, trying to calm the confused, angry yet anguished angel. He knew that the situation was bad but he wasn't aware of its intensity.<p>

Sighing, with Maya still heavily sobbing in his arms, Judas thought about the reason why Kira would suddenly decide to leave Heaven. He knew that one of the reasons for deciding to leave was the bullying that the brothers were forced to face daily, but Judas had a feeling that there was another reason for this abrupt choice.

Glancing down at his sobbing friend, Judas asked gently. "How are you feeling, Maya?"

"Don't stop me! Leave me alone!" Maya hoarsely shouted, struggling to get out off Judas' hold.

Maya looked up at Judas' face, a look of hurt and pain that made Judas frown. "Did something happen?" Judas suspected the answer but still needed confirmation.

At Judas' question, tears started streaming down Maya's face again as he clutched at Judas even harder. "Leave me alone..." he hoarsely whispered, his actions bellying the words spoken.

Petting Maya's copper-brown hair, Judas ruefully smiled. "I can't do that."

"It has nothing to do with you." Maya muttered, the heaving sobs quieting down to the occasional hiccups.

"How could you say that?" Judas whispered, hurt that the angel considered them strangers, not friends.

"You are my comrade-a precious one." He vehemently said.

"Don't you see that's why I'm worried?" Judas asked as he gently rubbed Maya's back.

"Judas-san…", Dismay and surprise were apparent on Maya's face.

An anxious frown covered Judas' lips when Maya started to cry again. Worry made the lines in Judas' eyes seem darker and his posture became stiffer. Judas was confused and worried. He didn't understand if what he said actually made Maya feel worse or better-hopefully better-but he wasn't so sure.

"Do…you really think of me as your comrade? Even though I have the blood of humans and angels…", Maya cried.

"Of course we do." Feeling relieved that he didn't actually cause Maya to feel more grief. It was still a punch in the gut to hear Maya say that. He wasn't aware the extent of suffering the brothers had endured, but now he knew the true horrific extent in which the brothers were mercilessly assaulted and bullied. The extent of agony that these two amazing angels lived through was truly incomparable, if it caused such dismay at being called a friend and comrade then it must have been truly hellish to live through.

"There are some angels who might think that, but not us. We love you and your brother."

Judas was stunned at the state of Heaven. It was deteriorating, but he wasn't aware that it was deteriorating at such a rapid rate. The corruption in Heaven has been increasing day by day, and he knew that something created or allowed such evil into the holy realm of Heaven, but he wasn't sure what…

Judas was pulled back from his musings when Maya started to retreat from his embrace, "Thank you. I feel much better now."

Judas was hesitating to go see Kira about this matter because of Maya's unstable state, but was reassured when Maya looked at him. Maya's face looked livelier. It looked like it had more colour, and the spark he always saw in Maya's laughing eyes was back. However, he was still uncertain. Judas didn't want to leave one of _his _angels alone, especially when Maya was so devastated.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. But, after a moment he realized that he actually called Maya one of _his_ angels- as if all angels were his people. Judas can't help feeling the urge to protect all creatures no matter what they are. All the suffering felt by his people, resounded in his soul, and made his heart clench in remorse. Judas knew that being a leader was in his blood. From a young age, he had always felt a connection to the universe, it felt like his soul was intertwined with the very fibres of the universe, and all the horrible things that happened couldn't make him love its occupants less. He strongly believed that every soul was important to the grand blanket of the universe and every being deserved a chance at happiness. Gazing at his friends he knew that it was not possible. There will always be evil, but he would never to let it tarnish the beauty and purity of the universe.

Stopping himself from being too absorbed into his thoughts, he saw Gai standing next to Maya comforting him, and knew that Maya was in good hands since Gai and Maya became the best of friends ever since they met years ago.

Judas gave Luka a look and knew that his friend understood him when Luka replied with a subtle nod. The last thing Judas saw as he turned to greet his lover, Shin, was Luka grabbing Rey's hand and heading towards the Kira and Maya's cottage.

* * *

><p>Luka stood with an arm around Rey's waist on the path leading away from the brothers' house. Rey had his face buried in the crook of Luka's neck as Luka absentmindedly stroked his beautiful lover's violet waist-long braided hair. He felt <em>his dear<em> Rey shake with uncontrollable sobs, blinking back his own set of tears he placed a tender kiss on his love's forehead and whispered, "It's going to be alright. Everything's going to be ok, my love."

Running his hands up and down Rey's back in a calming manner, Luka thought about what entailed after he and Rey went to talk to Kira about Maya's strange behaviour. His heart ached with sadness at the revelation he learned.

Kira and Maya are going to leave Heaven.

Luka clenched his hands and took a deep breath to calm his misery at losing two dear friends. He looked down at his weeping mate and knew that his grief was nothing compared to what his dear angel was experiencing. His mate was a sensitive and compassionate soul, maybe too much sometimes, but Luka loved Rey the way he was.

Luka loved Rey more than anything in the universe. Rey was his heart, his soul and reason for living. Every painful experience inflicted on Rey tore and ate at his heart, every tear shed felt like his soul was being tortured, and every injury sustained threatened to make him weep and filled him with intense remorse, agony and irrational anger. The urge to protect his precious bundle was all-consuming and even though Rey thought that he didn't deserve Luka as a soul-mate, Luka knew better. He knew that _he was the one_ who didn't deserve such an amazing soul-mate like Rey.

"Rey…look at me…" He tilted Rey's chin up until their eyes met.

"L-Luka…" Rey murmured and clutched Luka even tighter, melding their bodies in a locking embrace.

"Rey…please don't cry anymore…it's going to be alright. Please." Luka hoarsely choked out. The pain he saw in Rey's beautiful magenta eyes stabbed his heart, causing it to clench in helplessness. He wanted to take the pain away and return the light he loved back into his angel's eyes, but Luka knew that even though he wanted to shield Rey from all the horrible things in the world, he can't shield his mate from everything.

"B-but…They said they were leaving!" Rey sobbed.

"I-I don't w-want them to…" His mate softly whispered and Luka heard his anguish in every word.

"E-even though, Kira a-and I-I fight all the time, they're s-still my-y friends…"

"I know, my love. I don't want to see them leave too, but it's not our choice. It's theirs." Luka whispered as he wiped away the streaming tears from his mate's red-rimmed eyes.

"We just have to wish them the best and be there for them when they need us."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks guys for supporting me so far... I am so srry for the late update. I'm not really at home now so internet access is not that available. Thanks so much for your patience. (this chapter caused me one night of sleep plus an obessesive complusive need for loads of coffee...) My mind was on hyperdrive and i guessed it burned out fast...so I ditched the part where Kira actually talked with Rey and Luka and went right to the aftermath. Sorry guys...hope that's alright?... <strong>

**And thanks for the reviews guys. Helped me loads with writer's block + insomnia...:)  
><strong>

**n' please don't stop reviewing. I love to read your comments and any ideas you have on my story. :)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 4: Demonic attack

**Hey guys...I'm so sorry again for being so late with the updates. I've been having loads of ideas lately and have just started a few new stories (but i haven't uploaded them yet...) so ya...soo srry for that. Anyways, i hope you guys haven't given up on me yet. **

**By the way, thanks for the reviews :) **

**Plzz keep reviewing...it's my LIFE-LINE 0_0**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong> Demonic attack

_"The only one that is fit for him is me!" A lone angel screamed as he stood in the middle of a desolate, barren field in a forest._

_"_If only that inferior angel wasn't here..!"__

"_Come…" a low voice answered. _

_The sound resounded across the plains of the field as the eyes of a demon beckoned to the lost, vengeful angel. The atmosphere swirled with the putrid stench of decay and the air was filled with such malevolent intent that it left you with an intense aftertaste of evil. But the angel didn't notice any of these things…_

_His eyes were fixed upon the grotesque figure before him. The angel felt disgusted at the piece of scum in front of him but his overwhelming feelings of hatred for a certain angel tempted him to stay. The demon laughed, sending chills the angel's spine and making him cringe back in disgust. The next few words that came from the demon's mouth filled him with guilt- guilt at making a deal with such a low life creature. _

"_The deal is done. Thank you for freeing us, **dear puppet**…"_

* * *

><p>Shin awoke with a jolt. His brain was frozen, still locked in that ominous dream he had as he struggled to keep his eyes from drooping. Blearily blinking back another round of sleepiness, Shin struggled out of his bed.<p>

As Shin absentmindedly headed towards his bathroom he noticed that the sun was already up. He grabbed his glasses, put it on and looked at the time. He was surprised that it was already 2:30 pm in the afternoon and wasted no further time lazing around in bed instead he was up and out of the door in a matter of minutes.

He berated himself for his habit of falling into such a deep sleep and was guilt-ridden because he should have known better. Today Kira and Maya were going to leave Heaven. Shin loved the brothers and he despaired when he heard the news from Judas, it resulted in him being unable to sleep for two whole nights. For two straight nights Shin stayed in Judas' arms, weeping and sobbing his eyes out as his mate comforted him. Every time he broke down Judas held him and rocked him until the sobs stopped, and listened to his choked, incoherent sentences. His mate didn't blame him for crying like a baby or being such a nuisance. He was constantly by Shin's side as a grounding, protective presence. During all that time that he was crying Judas didn't even shed a tear. It wasn't because his mate was a heartless person; it was because Judas had faith in Kira and Maya. Judas believed that they would all meet again, one day.

Shin was shaken out off his thoughts when he stumbled over a ragged stone. The road he had taken was alternately hard and sloppy, a path that seemed to stretch into bleak eternity as he plodded along. Shin ground his teeth together in determination. He didn't have the right to complain because, today, all the carriages were out of operation since most angels were at the festival celebrating the Day of Benediction.

Shin stopped in his tracks when he noticed that his surroundings seemed somewhat different and more eerie. Then it him like a train- this was the place he dreamed about. Whipping around, he ran back towards the main path. The feeling of imminent danger grew stronger as every second passed. In Shin's desperation, he didn't even notice that something was hiding in the shadows in front of him until he felt something slam into him. He yelped, completely taken off guard and felt his back connecting with a tree. Shin cried out when he felt the rough bark of the tree dig into his flesh.

Gasping, he looked up at his attacker and cringed.

It was a demon.

The face wobbled in and out of focus, a few seconds as something human-like and another few as something distorted and grotesque. A huge mouth without lips opened and barely covered row after row of small, sharp, pointed teeth. Eyes with lids that blinked sideways were high up on a long, narrow face with stark, prominent cheeks. Its hands had five fingers, but that was where the similarity ended. They were long, with four joints, and ended with sharp, pointed nails that looked more like talons.

The face morphed into a monstrous thing and pulled into an oily, wide smile that Shin could only feel danger from.

"_Shin._ Hmmm…you look even prettier in person." It leaned down and stroked two fingers along his cheeks, its eyes gleaming with malevolence.

Fear slammed through him to pool down in his belly, making his breaths come in small short pants. _How the hell did demons manage to breach heaven's defenses?_ The air caught in Shin's lungs when long, sharp-looking talons pressed against his neck. Blinking back tears, he sent a silent, telepathic message to his mate hoping that Judas could get here in time, because he didn't think he would be able to survive long against such vicious creatures. He was not a warrior.

"But it's too bad we have to kill you." Out of the corner of his eyes, Shin saw another demon stepping out from the shadows from behind him.

The demons were fast, faster than anything he's seen before. They were in Shin's space so rapidly he never really saw them move. Panicked, Shin lashed out and swung his clenched fist as hard as he could, and heard a satisfying crunch when his fist connected with the smaller one's face. Caught off guard, the creature flipped sideways and went down on one knee. Holding his hands out, Shin was fully ready to restrain the demon with an incantation when he was grabbed by the hair and jerked backward with such power he landed on his back.

Then he was hauled to his feet by the larger demon and his back hit the tree trunk again. He tried sidestepping out of reach, but was trapped between the slimy bodies of the two demons. Shin barely registered the sound of his robe being ripped away; he was in too much agony. Talons digging into his shoulders, the demons pulled Shin away from the tree and slammed him into it again, sending white sparks dancing across his vision.

Grabbing a fistful of Shin's hair, the demons shoved his head to the side, and Shin felt stabbing pain along his arm when the creatures' teeth sank into the meat of his shoulder. Screaming, Shin tried to push away but it was futile against two cold-blooded, murderous creatures.

He felt something move between them. More razor-sharp talons dug into Shin's hips, torso, chest, shoulders and arms. He screamed even louder, tears pouring down his cheeks. White, hot venom seeped from their claws into Shin's body and he felt himself desperately flailing as he flickered in and out of consciousness.

"_Judas!"_

Shin shrieked through their bond just as blackness took him.

* * *

><p>They were at the edge of a cliff in a desolate territory. Dense, thick greens covered every surface as humongous, looming trees stood, blocking out most of the sunlight. Nobody dared to enter this section of heaven because of its wild and dangerous air, but what they didn't know was that it held the only portal in Heaven that lead to the realm of humans. The only angels in Heaven that knew were this band of angels. They actually discovered it when they accidentally stumbled across it around a year ago.<p>

Judas stood back. He watched as Kira and Maya were being swamped by Gai, Goh, Rey and Luka all trying enjoy their last moments with the brothers.

Judas knew that he should be joining them but concerns for his mate overwhelmed his senses, causing him to pace. Again. He could not focus on anything else since he got here. His mind was always wandering back to Shin, and the unexplainable knot of anxiety in his stomach grew as time passed. He was going out of his mind with worry.

"Judas. What's wrong? You've been pacing the whole day today…" Judas jumped slightly when he felt Luka's hand on his shoulder.

"No-Nothing…I'm just worried." Judas ran his hands through his hair as he tried to calm his frayed nerves.

"about Shin?" As usual, Luka knew what he was thinking.

"He's not here yet. Shin's never been this late before…what if something happened to him?" Judas wide eyes flickered frantically around, and Luka saw the distress rolling of him in waves.

Luka brow furrowed and doubt began to creep into his mind. Judas was right. How could Shin be this late? There must be a reason…

Seeing his friend in such a distressed, panicked state, Luka decided to help Judas, in any way he can, find Shin. He knew that if it was Rey in that position he would be going out of his mind by now, but he also knew that Judas would do the same for him, as would his group of friends.

"Let's go find him, Judas."

Judas tightened his jaw and nodded at Luka.

"_Judas!"_

All of sudden Judas gasped and dropped to his knees when an ear-splitting cry unlike anything he had ever heard resonated in his brain. It was like having knives driven into his head. Judas clutched his head, his mind painfully rattled by such intensity.

Judas's stomach fell to his feet as he was hit with a sudden mental image of his mate backed against a tree, a duo of snarling demons swiping and snapping at him, feinting in and out, clawing and slashing Shin apart.

"Judas?! Judas!" He heard Luka shout but his mind was entirely focused on their diminishing bond. His mate was fatally injured.

"NO! SHIN!" Before he even knew that he was moving, Judas' feet were carrying over the grass, his knees lifting high, heading towards Shin's presence as fast he could.


	7. Chapter 5: In the nick of time

**Chapter 5:** In the nick of time

Judas _ran_. Stray branches nicked at his face, arms and legs. He knew that he was bleeding from the large amount of cuts and scrapes littering his body. But he didn't give a damn. The only thing on his mind was the urgent need to reach his mate in time and the overpowering urge to _protect_. Judas' chest clenched in aching pain when he was hit with another wave of distress from Shin, he would never forgive himself if_ anything-_he blinked back tears- _happened _to Shin. Ignoring the burn in his lungs he pushed his legs to the limit, faster than he's ever run before.

* * *

><p>Judas didn't know how long he had been running for, but his chest feeling as though it was going to cave in from the agony when he didn't seem to be getting any closer to Shin's location. He was beginning to have a full-blown panic attack, and Judas knew that was the worst thing he could allow himself to do right now.<p>

"_Shin?" _

Nothing but the smallest hint of life.

Judas was at the end of his rope as he neared the next corner in the confusing forest-like maze. As he rounded the corner felt as though everything was crashing down around him. What he saw when he blindly ran into the scene would forever be seared into his memory. He felt a sob being torn out of his chest and covered his mouth when he felt bile rise up his throat. It was utterly gut-wrenching.

Shin was on the ground_. Bleeding_. For a second, his heart skipped a beat. For a second, everything in his world froze. Nothing but Shin mattered .Slash marks running from one shoulder to the opposite hip marred his pale skin and bruises littered every inch of his skin. His silky green hair was messily splayed across the ground, blending into the greenery all around him. There were numerous swellings on his face and body from the horrific, rough attack. But what wrenched Judas' heart the most was the dirty, dried-up tear tracks staining his mate's porcelain skin and the sight of Shin's naked body.

Anger courses through his veins like wildfire. Judas has never felt such rage before, such complete fury, as if his control is held on by a thread, his fists shook threateningly. His teeth clamps shut and he feels an unfamiliar feeling to kill something- he never feels that he wants to kill anything or anyone before, not in this manner. There is a crushing pressure against his chest, as if he is drowning in anger, as if he can't breathe.

The rage bubbles with malevolence in his chest and he feels the edges of his vision blur. And when Judas caught sight of the two demons in his peripheral vision, he totally lost it.

He whipped around, flames ignited along the skin of his right palm, fueled by his scalding anger. His clenched fist connected with the demon's jaw. The sound of burning flesh gives Judas a welcoming and pleasant satisfaction. Now he could avenge his mate for all the suffering Shin was forced to go through. The demon let out a long, ear-splitting shriek of pain as its body was flung 5 feet from the sheer force of Judas' power and caught on fire. In a second, the demon disintegrated into a pile of ash.

Turning around, he saw the other demon. Judas hears someone scream distantly- it's probably him but he's too far gone to care. With ruthless precision he grabs the second one around the neck, slamming it hard against the ground, digging his fingers into its exposed neck. The demon growls and struggles under his grip.

Judas stares down at its face and snarls, "HOW. DARE. YOU!"

Without a second thought, he threw the demon on the ground. Before he knew it, he jumped onto it and dug his fingers deeper into the flesh of its throat. He hears it gurgle for breath and foam leaked out of the corners of his mouth.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Judas hissed, his voice low and dangerous and more animalistic than human. Judas was planning it all in his head. These _damn_ demons were dead as soon as they laid a hand on Shin's body. _They are dead_.

Suddenly the rage bursts forth with vengeance and he raised his fist and slammed it into its face. Again and again and again. He felt wet liquid spray onto his face and chest. He doesn't stop. He can't stop.

Distantly, Judas hears multiple footsteps rushing towards him. He felt arms wrap around him and felt himself being dragged away from his target. Snarling, snapping, trashing against the invading arms he struggled to get free.

"Judas, please calm down. Shin needs you." At the mention of his mate's name, the haze of bloodlust and anger immediately disappeared.

Judas vision cleared and kneeling in front of him were Goh and Luka. He realized that Goh and Luka were the ones that pulled him off the demon. Still in a daze, he didn't notice the bodies of the dead demons he killed. Judas didn't recognize the bodies because it was too mutilated. The one that he was recently pounding was more than dead. Its eyes were sunken into its socket, its head half the size it originally was and there were dents all over its chest. There was also blood spreading under its body in large pools.

"Judas!" Luka snapped.

Judas' attention landed back onto the limp body of his lover, wrapped in a blanket and held in the arms of Rey. He frantically scrambled to his feet, knocking over Goh and Luka in the process.

"Shin!" Judas gasped out as his arms wrapped around the limp body of his mate.

He wasn't sure he should touch. Shin looked so weak, so broken with all the blood and bruises. Something inside of Judas shattered at that very moment. He pulled Shin close to his chest, cradling him gently. Judas stood up, not uttering a single word as he started to head towards the carriage.

He needed to get medical treatment for his mate. And fast. Shin was slipping away from him at an alarming rate. The demon's venom was working on Shin's body in a rapid rate but their bond enables Judas to help Shin recover.

Judas climbed into the carriage, carefully maneuvering so that Shin's injuries are not further aggravated and sat down heavily.

"Shin…my love." He sobbed, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm s-so sorry I wasn't-t there…I-I couldn't protect-t you." Even more tears rolled down his cheeks. Gut-wrenching sobs wrecked his body and his shoulders shook with the force of it. He felt so vulnerable, like he could break down into pieces. Gasping, he clutched Shin even tighter like a life-line and buried his face in his mate's silky, soft hair.

"_Please…don't give up. Stay with me. Please Shin." _Judas' choked out. He can't seem to get in enough air into his lungs. It took all of his remaining willpower to stay upright and not break down into a sobbing mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. :)<strong>

**Whump!- doesn't that add to the suspense. i think that a story needs a little whump to spice it up. Hm...maybe it's just my sadistic side speaking. For some reason, i love to put my characters in pain. Somehow it makes things more complicated and interesting...**

**Anyways guys, don't worry! Judas is not going to be evil or aggressive. There's an explanation for his actions but...you're gonna have to wait till the next chapter! ;) **


	8. Chapter 6: Priceless recovery

**Chapter 6:****Priceless recovery**

Judas felt _numb_. He knew he ought to feel something but the _pain_ was too great. Judas had to protect himself. If he allowed himself to feel he would be nothing but a broken shell of the person he used to be.

Judas looked down at Shin and gently brushed the greenish-teal hair off Shin's fevered forehead. He choked back another sob. Part of him was screaming in terror that he would lose the one person he couldn't live without. The rest of him felt like a block of freezing ice. Every fiber in his body ached, his heart felt as if it's been stabbed repeatedly and every pore of his body was desperately calling out for his unresponsive mate.

Judas held on to his precious bundle, watching, helpless, as blood continued to seep through the material. Shin's skin grew paler, his lips grew bluer, and his breathing became shallower.

Emptiness threatened to overwhelm him. Shin was dying, and he didn't know what to do to stop it, or even if he could. Desperate, he focused his gaze to Shin's pale yet still face. _"You have to fight it. Please don't leave me. I won't let you leave me."_

He didn't even notice that they had reached the Holy Palace until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You can let go now, dear. We need to see him."

Looking up at the face, he was greeted by the sight of a dozen healers, all of whom were gathered around him on the front steps of the Palace. Reluctantly unclenching his claw-like grip on his mate, he moved back to let the Healers work. Judas clasped his hands together, trying not to notice how much blood stained them.

Judas desperately yearned to be near Shin, but was afraid that he would be in the way. All he could do was watch, helpless and anxious, as the healers prepared a few poultices and tears from the Spring of Life, then he watched as they smeared it on to the bloody gashes and bandaged Shin up.

Minutes stretched into hours. Judas was dimly aware of time passing by, but he didn't move from his spot near the bed. He remained in his position, keeping vigil while the Healers chanted spells to help cleanse Shin's body of the deadly, lethal venom.

Nearly five days had passed since the attack and Shin was still in a coma. Judas kept vigil at his bedside and refused to leave the room. Not even to eat. Judas did everything in that room: eating, sleeping, showering and even going to the toilet.

Every day in the same hellish similarity…The first night and the next day, Shin's body burned with a scalding fever. Judas bathed him with cloths soaked with cool water and he tried to make Shin drink as much water as possible, which wasn't much at all. Judas also attempted to feed Shin some food but only succeeded in feeding his mate some nectar. The Healers dosed his mate with herbs and poultices, coming regularly to maintain the spells placed on Shin. Despite all their efforts, the fever kept getting higher and higher. Hopeless and morose didn't even begin to describe the situation. Judas could see his friends steeling themselves for the worst scenario. Yet despite the outlook, he absolutely refused to give up.

Judas continued to follow his instincts. Every day he talked to Shin until his throat was dry and hoarse, and stayed by him. When fatigue forced him to rest, Judas laid beside Shin hoping to soothe his mate even in sleep.

By dawn of the third day, Shin's fever broke. Judas awoke from a fitful doze to find that Shin's side was clammy and sweaty, but much cooler to touch. He also noticed that Shin's chest rose and fell in breaths that were less strenuous and slow. Though still too pale for comfort, he had a tint of a rosy colour to his skin that wasn't the flush of fever. Sweet hope and elation welled inside him and for the first time in a few days Judas felt like a part of his soul has been healed.

Shin inhaled sharply as consciousness came to him in flashes of agonizing pain. One moment he had been aware of nothing. The next moment, he was aware of everything, _especially_ the pain ripping through his body.

He tried to breathe slowly, evenly, but that also seemed to be denied to him. Every breath sent fire scalding around his chest and middle. His eyes were a little blurry, the room fading in and out. Shin blinked several times until the spots dancing in front of him faded.

The weight against him shifted and he glanced down. Shin saw a head lying on his arm, warm fingers wrapped around his pale hand.

_Judas. _

He'd recognized that mop of red hair anywhere. Nothing could describe the feelings that suddenly burst out in that second. A barrage of relief, elation and love assaulted him with the force of a storm and Shin could no longer prevent the choked sob that that rose in his throat.

Shin tried to bring the hand Judas didn't have clutching to his cheek to touch his mate, but a ripple of throbbing pain stopped him. From the look of the dark circles underneath Judas' eyes, the unhealthy cast to his skin and his mate's haggard appearance, Shin had been ill for a while.

A hazy memory appeared in Shin's mind, of being attacked by a duo of vicious demons and Judas battling them. He looked down at his chest and saw the white bandages wrapped around his body.

He had been attacked by demons and poisoned by their venom…but he had survived.

But how? A demon's venom was like a death sentence, their venom to angels is the one of the only things that can actually injure and actually kill an angel. The only explanation was Judas. His amazing, wonderful mate. Of course, Shin never doubted Judas, if Judas was in his position he knew that he would do everything in his power for his mate.

Judas moved against him, his eyelids fluttered and then opened. A moment passed before Judas seemed to know where he was and what had happened, and then he shifted his gaze to Shin's face. His eyes widened. "Shin?"

Shin grinned. "Hey." His voice came out raspy and quiet.

Judas didn't answer. He couldn't. It was too overwhelming. Suddenly, Judas jerked forward and crushed Shin in a fierce embrace. Silent, he buried his face in the crook of Shin's neck and held on.

Ignoring the burning pain that laced his entire body, Shin weakly wrapped an arm around his mate. Judas' hot tears dampened Shin's skin, but neither of them spoke. They didn't need to. Shin could feel the love, the pure joy and the relief, in every line of Judas' body. He pressed a kiss to Judas' cheek as he felt similar big, fat tears rolling down his own cheeks.


	9. Chapter 7: Veiled words

**Chapter 7:** Veiled words

"Judas, wake up…" Goh's voice filtered through the sleepy haze clouding his mind. Jerking awake with alarm he looked over to the spot next to him and relaxed when he felt Shin unconsciously nuzzle into the crook of his neck. The events of the last few days had left Judas dangling on a knife-edge of emotion, ready to tip into endless tears or hysterical laughter without provocation. He didn't feel up to doing anything today except lay in bed with his mate and savour these precious moments.

But from the urgent look in Goh's eyes it was not an option. Biting back a frustrated sigh, Judas eased himself out of bed and took extreme care not to accidentally jostle his slumbering lover.

Judas stood up and faced Goh with trepidation, "Did something happen?"

He already suspected the answer from the hard look in Goh's eyes but was still angry when Goh replied. "A messenger just arrived with an order for a Saint beasts meeting. Apparently Zeus wants to discuss something before the meeting with you only."

He abruptly looked at Shin-partly to hide the irritation and anger from Goh and partly to reassure himself. The silence in the room was near deafening and the tension rose to a scorching temperature.

Judas ran a hand through his hair, causing it to stick up haphazardly. He despised the thought of leaving Shin for any amount time especially since his mate's near-death experience, and silently cursed Zeus for his omnipotent abilities, but knowing Zeus there had to be an ulterior motive. He clenched his hands and steeled himself for the confrontation when a voice filtered through his disarrayed thoughts.

When he looked up he was surprised to see the gentleness on Goh's face. Judas was unsure whom the expression was directed to, but was grateful for such friendship.

"Don't worry Judas I'll look after Shin when you're gone. You know that I would never let anything happen to him. He's like the younger brother I never had."

With a curt nod and a smile he thanked Goh and turned to head towards the carriage. Judas refused to look back because if he did he wouldn't be able to resist the overwhelming urge to be near Shin, to touch him, to trail his fingers along Shin's smooth skin, run them through the silky strands of teal hair and kiss his soft, plush lips…

* * *

><p>The Throne room was looked different from his previous visit here. It seemed to keep changing. There were a few new pieces of furniture added to the collection. It was a small table and chair that looked like it was made from the wood of an oak tree, it was a far cry from impressive-looking, however, Judas had no doubt that its mystical quality was beyond anyone's imagination. Zeus seemed to have the ability to obtain such amazing pieces of artifacts. Perhaps, the artifacts were offerings and gifts presented to Zeus with thoughts of peace and respect. Judas' sarcastic scoff was imperceptible but it was still a scoff none the less. It was a scoff that showed his long lost respect for Heaven's ruler and his inability to believe in Zeus anymore. Judas knew that he developed this strong distrust when Zeus started to abuse his power as the ruler of the Heavens and purged everyone he thought was responsible for <em>'hideous'<em> crimes. There wasn't even a fair trial for the angel, purging was the only solution. As he thought about it, he couldn't even call it 'purgings', in his eyes it was no different to a slaughter. It _was_ a massacre.

Distracted by his own thoughts, he automatically knelt down in front of the throne and waited. A few minutes later he saw Zeus being escorted to the Throne room from the corner of his eye but showed no sign of tension in his body.

Judas refused to let Zeus know how nervous and anxious this meeting made him. If he showed any sign of nervousness Zeus would be able to use that against him and the last thing he wants is Zeus' attention to bleed onto Shin.

"So…" Zeus' voice drawled as he sat down and leaned back against his throne, "I heard the most interesting things concerning your most recent absence in service to me…"

Despite the casualness in Zeus' body language and lack of interest on his face, his eyes were piercing. _ Calculating_.

Judas felt his shoulders and stomach tensing slightly in distress but he refused to let that fear and anxiety make him react in a way that would damn him even further.

Instead, he replied tonelessly. "There were some minor complications, My lord."

Zeus' lips thinned as he casually said, "I see… Just recently we've had a severe demon attack in Heaven and I was _worried_ you'd gotten involved in that…situation."

Zeus tilted his head and dragged his sharp amber eyes to meet Judas' blue ones.

"I believe it was _sweet _Shin that got injured. Maybe he should be moved to the Holy Palace's infirmary where the best healers can observe his condition..."

Judas immediately froze when Zeus uttered Shin's name and his anger spiked when he heard that Zeus was planning to move Shin here. Anger gave way to all-consuming fear that threatened to smother him. He was terrified. Terrified that he wouldn't be able to protect Shin from Zeus' unwanted attention and terrified that he's going to lose Shin in Zeus' grasp. Judas didn't want to leave his mate in the mercy of such a tyrant; he knew that his mate wouldn't survive such torture. Shin wasn't a warrior. He was a gentle soul and a strong empath.

Judas' jaw shifted instinctively before he could stop himself. His expression stayed stoic but his eyes narrowed. "My lord, I believe that's hardly necessary. Shin has made a full recovery and is healing well."

Zeus' lips twitched, this time in a thin, cold smirk. "That bothers you?"

Judas was about to snarl angrily but stopped abruptly. His mouth snapped shut, his jaws tightened and his expression darkening slightly.

The silence was answer enough.

Zeus' smirk grew wider as Judas replied in a neutral tone. "My lord, I believe that Shin needs the support of his team, especially in his state, it will enable him to recover faster with minimal damage."

Minutes of tensed silence passed and Zeus' dramatic sigh reverberated across the barren walls. "I guess you're right…"

"Sending _Shin_ on a mission with the Saint beasts to help him physically recover seems like the only option."

After a while, Zeus looked at him pointedly, his face stern and calculating. "I will not tolerate any further discussions on this matter. I expect _everybody_ in your team to be present this afternoon for the mission briefing. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good." He said curtly. His stare and tone were more than enough to be a dismissal.

Judas wanted to punch Zeus. His hands clenched into fists and he completely understood why other beings wanted him dead.

Judas bowed curtly one more time and then stood. Not wanting to be Zeus' cruel presence any longer than necessary.

But his stomach was rolling with the injustice of what Zeus was demanding his mate to do and his heart clenched at the thought of Shin enduring that much pain to do things he clearly wasn't physically able to do yet in his recovering state. His heart felt like a stone in his chest. Judas knew he failed Shin again- he failed to protect him from the blood-thirsty demons and now this… Judas dug his fingers into his palms as morbid thoughts swirled in his mind.

_How could he claim to love his soul mate if he was incapable of even protecting Shin? How could he even call himself Shin's soul mate if…he couldn't protect him like one? _


End file.
